Doctor Who and The LEGOs
by DifferentDan
Summary: The doctor arives on earth with his new compaion on 67th century earth it is 24 hours before it is re conalised and he is picking up this mysterous tech what will he stop it or will er tangent in space and tinme
1. Arival

Story

The TARDIS was whooshing around as normal. "Well we just you press this…and twist that and wait for it" The doctor was always full of excitement he made every journey fun. The whooshing had stopped and for once he landed us quite smoothly. "There aha I've done it again"

"You have never done that since I been here" I replied, I always knew when he was being sarcastic. He then proceeded towards the far side of the control panel pressing an assortment of buttons and levers. The console was always full of buttons but I was always amazed how his machine was so delicate and how the doctor flew around in it effortlessly.

"soooooo where exactly are we then Doc? When are we?"

"Don't call me 'doc'!"

"Sorry…" he ran toward a number pad and press in a code.

"Any who we in the 67th Century, earth to be precise look on the screen" he pressed a large yellow lever to open the screen. What I saw was mad "we are just oooooo in the centre of London" The Doctor said "Trafalgar square is 100 yardsish in front of us"

"But… there's nothing there!" I shouted. All I could see was lush green field with what looked like a breeze. He opened the door pressing the other lever. When they opened the smell of sweet blossom was in the air. It was a beautiful day blue sky and lush green fields of flowers and birds. "What happened?" I said.

"Well A few centuries ago I was in a war with a race called the Daleks."

"Daleks what are those?"

He looked at me with an evil stare.

"Don't interrupt child, where was I … you get lost in your 12th regeneration" we sat down on some rocks. The sun was blazing down upon us. I am there waiting for his reply. "I remember, The Daleks then proceeded to bomb the planet, continents were shifted several millions of lives lost. That was a long time ago"

"How did you get them?" I looked at him with interest

"Another companion of mine. Rose." He turned his face away as to say it was a poor departing with his companion. I on the other hand was furious!

"Rose... there have been others before me?!?"

The doctor jumped up and looked at me "O yes I get lonely travelling around in a great big ship all on my own!"He gave me a stare as to say I was alien to his ravings. "So what did Rose do?"

"She pulled the time vortex in and turned the Daleks to dust!" he pointed at the TARDIS.

"Ok what happened after?"

"I regenerated and the Council of the universe declared that earth was to be left for all time, to preserve it of course. They then gave the rights of the solar system to the national trust and they made it what it is now. Classic"

"Fine what are we doing here?"

The doctor pulled out a little device similar to a mobile phone but with mini satellite dishes and antennas. "I'm picking up technology which should not be here." So not just a holiday break then" I moaned.

"Stop complaining. Let's go!" we walked off over the hill to find even more fields! "hhhmmm maybe i'm wrong" the doctor said. As his little gizmo was not making much noise.

"What is that thing called?" I said pretentiously. "Well it detects the EMP field of electrical equipment the cross references it between known radio signals which triangulate its positions to the nearest satellite then carries it along microwaves to the moon then through Gamma radiation I can see where it is!" the doctor droned on without notice that I was oblivious to it all. I just picked up on the one thing I knew. "The moooon honestly."

"Yes the moon! It's the nervous centre, well use to be, of all communications of the human empire!" he his concentration was infallible he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and wired it to his device.

"Hhhmmm cant you just make that….."

BLIP BLIP BLIP the device just suddenly spring to life all sorts of lights and noises were coming from it, Like Blackpool illuminations. "AHA! There we are told you it works……" The big grin when something goes right always appeared however he looked and screwed up his face. "68 degrees left and 10 miles in that direction!" the doctor pointed over to some big hills "all the way over there! Can't we take the TARDIS?" I moaned. "No well just attract unnecessary attention! Anyway the walk will do us good." We walked. And walked. And walked. About 4 miles in I proceeded to know more about these Daleks creatures. "So these Daleks what are they?"I said looking at the setting sun, he replied "they look like giant pepper pots with a plunger and whisk" this image he described made me laugh "well I say whisk I mean ray. When I say ray. I mean Death ray… any who that is just the shell of amour the creature is a horrible mutation of a race called the kaleds they were engineered by the chief scientist Davrous."

"Any thing else I should no"

"Every emotion removed accept hate" at this point he looked at me with a worried face hope to god you never meet them... well you shouldn't as I have distorted them all!..." He went on to explain the time war and how he had lost his entire race with in a ball of flame. All this walking had gave us some good ground. When we walked further he explained about the human empire and how it has flourished, how it has found war at every turn. "The earth will be colonised in about.... hhhmmm 8 hours." He looked at his watch. "That's another reason why i'm here to stop this technology from disturbing history but.... about 50 years ago i came here to stop a Sontaran" he smirked. The sun was now on the horizon a brilliant fiery red. I could feel the air getting colder against my skin. "Err doctor shouldn't we, you know, find shelter!" I tapped him on the shoulder he had his screw driver out again. "Hhhmmm over the next rig."


	2. The ship

**Chapter 2**

We climbed over the rig to find a metallic ship. It was bright red from the setting sun. From where we where you could see many distinct features to say it was some sort of star ship and no markings to indicate any species. "Hhhmmm well it's not any design i have seen before... maybe cybermen?"I was worried the doctor had never been this confused before.

"So well what it is then?" I said trying to ease his anxiety.

"Well there's only one way to find out!" he grinned "come on it'll be dark soon!" we jumped down and began to walk toward the ship. The sun had set and you could see a lot of stars. As we got close you could see what seemed to be engines on the back of it. They were stone cold, it had been here for some while.

We went to the side; it was tall round about 10 stories high and 4 football pitches long, also there were scorch marks on it as well; the doctor said that they were just re-entry trails. "AHA" the Doctor jumped and ran toward the ship.

"What?" I ran preciously after him.

"A door! Well hatch well airlock well highly secured entrance with several defences...." he began to babble. He got his sonic screwdriver and whirred it at the door. The darkness was really setting in the blue from the screwdriver was highly visible. "What are you doing" I asked. I had lent back and pressed something the door opened. The noise was horrendous alarms and the loudest screech from the door. "SO MUCH FOR THE SURPRISE ENTRANCE!" the Doctor shouted. The door finally stopped and we entered.

The corridor was bright; so bright that you could not see a thing. The door then closed a little quieter than the last time. "Hhhmmm still no evidence to indicate species" the Doctor mumbled.

"ALERT AIRLOCK BREACH!" the computer shouted. The Doctor immediately had his screwdriver out and whirred it at the speaker. "ALERT AIRLSDFINDFINSDFOJASGFPKJ................"

"Heh that shut that up... now whoever owns this knows we are here!" he said sarcastically. The other door opened. We walked in to a dark corridor, which had emergency lights on only. "Eeww what's that smell" I complained. It was a combination of burning meat and fuel from the petrol station. "AAAARRRR well that smell is the smell of a leaky nuclear fusion reactor... this ship didn't land it must of crashed." He had his serious face on. We proceeded down the dark corridor labelled bridge.

The extent of the damage was realised everywhere you looked was a lose pipes or crates on the floor but no dead bodies just every now and then a pile of melted plastic. The musty smell was still on the air and the heat got more intense as we moved along the creepy crammed corridor. I panted "wh...Why is it so HOT!"

The Doctor not fatigued at all replied "I told you a leaky fusion reactor maybe some of the fuel got into the heating..." BANG! We jumped at the bang it was coming from inside the wall. BANG! BANG! "What is that Doctor!?!" I was scared stiff "it isn't a cyblek or whatever!"

"SSHH..." he got closer to the wall and tapped back. TAP TAP......BANG BANG.

"So it is alive... hello can you hear me?" BANG!

"Are you ok?" I said

"SSHH" the Doctor shouted at me. "Same question but 1 tap for yes 2 for no...."

BANG..........BANG...... the bangs were becoming less frequent.

"Poor thing. Well.....what the hell?!?" Suddenly the ship started shaking! Warning lights appeared and sparks were flying everywhere. "Aaahhh what is happening?" lights started to turn on and the heat was getting more and more intense. "I think someone is trying to take off... bad idea with a poor reactor!" The shaking was becoming more uneasy. The creaking and cracking of the ship was unbearable as well. BANG! BANG! BANG! BBAANNGG!!! The last bang left a dent. You could now start to hear the engines firing . "Quick! We need to stop whoever is piloting this thing!" the doctor grabbed my arm and we started too run toward the bridge. CRASH the floor gave way beneath me in a flash of twisted metal and i became trapped. "NNOO JULIE! I'll come back for you I'm sorry but I've got to stop the ship! Don't go anywhere!" the doctor then ran off at speed. As I drifted unconscious.


	3. the parting of ways

Chapter 3 Julies POV

"What is it?-"

"Err could be err a teddy bear-?"

I could hear these children voices like 5-6 years old, as I became awake from my fall. I think I was being carried somewhere, however I could not see anything; I was blindfolded. I thought it be a good idea not to say anything or move. "Well it could be an animal from the outside. We should take it to Elder; he'll know what it is."

"But the nasty man is still around"

"Last I saw of him he stopped Manney from trying to take off... something about the reactors blowned up." I automatically knew this was the Doctor. "Doctor" I whispered. Maybe a little too loudly.

"It's said something!" a voice exclaimed. The others said nothing and we continued to walk on. I was not comfortable it was like lying on a plastic table but at a right angle. Also it was cold surface indicating that they may have been robots or something. I was starting to become restless but trying ever so hard not to move!

We had stopped and what sounded like a door opened. As I was carried in the temperature dropped suddenly I almost jumped! I got placed on a cold metal surface but was still blindfolded I heard whoever carried me, walk away. At this point i lifted the blindfold to try and see what was happening. As I lifted it I saw 4 figures standing up and 1 sitting however i could hear them speak. I got braver and decided to take it off. I stood up thinking what the hell going was on. The figures were not moving at all. They seemed connected to the one sitting down. I got closer to see that they were not breathing. Or that they had any flesh at all! I couldn't see their fronts or faces as it was very dark around them. As I got closer I felt slightly light headed. Thinking nothing of it I proceeded to the door. I couldn't open it! The light headedness was getting worse i was starting to hear voices. What do we do about thi..... I thought I was going mad, and then I saw one start to move, I quickly ran back toward where I was placed and put the blind fold back on.

I then heard their voices speak once more. "So it is all settled then" this voice was different it was of an old man i thought this must of been Elder. The child voice followed to say. "The nasty man has been seen in the engine room. Yet he has not melted who is he?"

"He is a Timelord known as the Doctor! He destroyed our race in the timewar this ship is what is left of the..."

ACHOO! "No i sneezed!" Then laid very still.

"It's awake!" I heard it walk towards me then just as it was touching my blind fold.

"ALERT ALERT CORE BREACH CORE BREACH SHIP DISTRUCTION 5 MINUTES"

"What's that" said the worried child voice. "It is the Doctor! Quick apprehend him! I'll deal with this specimen."

"YES ELDER" they said in unison and ran off. I then stood up to see...........

Doctors POV

I felt bad leaving Julie there but I knew she'd be safe there than with me also if I didn't stop the pilot we'd all die! The ship started to take off, which worried me somewhat because above 30000 ft boom! I was running as fast as my timelord legs would carry me, dogging all the broken parts of the ship. I reached the control room and proceeded to try and open it with my screwdriver. The computer was trying to say something but from when i killed the speakers it wasn't getting through. I had no time to re-adjust them as the door was being stubborn.

I got through! To see what was rather surprising. The best way to describe it would be a giant Lego man! "Stop this ship or ill stop you!" The Lego man turned toward me but said nothing. His hands then disappeared and a gun started charge! "Ok let's not be too hasty I can save your ship! I can repair it! Please don't fire that at me." BANG a large overhead beam then collapsed on top of the poor fellow. He melted away into nothing. I proceeded to the controls and started to press what i think was the thruster gears! I franticly started to press buttons and input coders for the starship, All of a sudden the engines cut out! And i had to control the ship by hand safely to the floor. With one large crash we had touched down on the surface once again. Right now to find Julie. I went to what looked like some sort of observation screens and saw that she was being carried away by 3 more Lego men! "Ooo man." I knew that hopefully they were friendlier than this one that tried to kill me. After a little thinking i thought of trying to contain the reactor core so the ship could actually get off the ground. However the resulting crash had made the return journey a little difficult. Once the door opened all you could see was twisted metal and wires everywhere, I was amazed where Julie was stayed intact. Also to make thing worse the lights were back on emergency power.

You could tell that I was getting closer to the core as the heat got more intense. I was thinking of these giant Lego men and what they were called. I had no record of them at all in the TARDIS databank. I could retrieve this through my screwdriver. It was like the records stopped suddenly and they were nonexistent. Even my own memory was useless!

Soon a mist filled the air and the smell was getting unbearable. I reached the control room. It was a complete mess! Wires, buttons, lights, debris all over the place, plus to make matters worse the containment widow had a piece of metal shoved in it. I went over to the only visible panel which looked like it worked. For this I had to cross the broken containment window which was causing all the fumes. "Woops" I had tripped over pressing the blast door shut down button. This would have been fine however it started to crush the piece of metal which was lodged in between the glass and reactor fuel. "Ooo dam my luck" I decided to fix the speakers so I knew what would have been going on. CRACK goes the window followed by highly intense heat. "ALERT ALERT CORE BREACH CORE BREACH SHIP DISTRUTION 5 MINUTES!"

God dam it i thought to myself and continued to the panel to try and stem the breach. The door itself had got jammed and i could not stop it that way, plus when the ship took off all the vents arte still closed to stop air escaping. My options were being narrowed down to nothing. I had no where else to turn.


End file.
